There are many ways of producing electricity today such as solar, wind, hydro, coal, and combustion engines. Wind, water, coal, and gasoline are used to transfer mechanical energy to rotate generators to produce electricity. These devices will not produce rotation in the generator if the fuel or resources required are not available.
The present invention relates to the generation of power through means that does not require fossil fuels, solar, or wind.